Big McIntosh/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Applejack and Big McIntosh in the gym EG.png Applejack, Pinkie, and Big Mac in the gym EG.png Pinkie Pie chugging apple cider EG.png Canterlot High cafeteria EG.png Rainbow Dash sitting down EG.png Rainbow Dash putting ears on EG.png Big McIntosh eating an apple EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Rainbow Dash pointing at the camera EG.png Pinkie Pie "hands wave up" EG.png Pinkie Pie putting male student's arms down EG.png Rarity and Applejack on lunch table EG.png Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png Fluttershy dancing with students EG.png Applejack and Big McIntosh dancing EG.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] Shake Your Tail Apple Bloom on Big Mac's shoulders EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Canterlot High carnival half 1 EG2.png Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png Pinkie and Rarity at the carnival EG2.png Main six walking through the carnival in pairs EG2.png Main Six carnival run transition EG2.png Main Six pairs run in different directions EG2.png|He's walking with Cheerilee. Flash Sentry and students dancing to music EG2.png Group shot of supporting characters EG2.png Supporting characters smile for the camera EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Supporting characters on the school quad EG2.png Big McIntosh in photograph EG2.png Big McIntosh and CMC in photograph EG2.png Big Mac, CMC, Snips, and Snails in photograph EG2.png Trixie photobomb EG2.png Big Mac "Nnope" EG2.png|Classic Big Mac. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Main six finish cleaning Big Mac's truck EGS1.png Big Mac pays Rainbow for washing his truck EGS1.png Rainbow Dash thanking Big Mac EGS1.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Steps of Pep Wondertones appear behind Fluttershy SS4.png Wondertones doing jazz hands SS4.png Pinkie complimenting the Wondertones SS4.png Suuuuure.png Big Mac and Rarity singing in harmony SS4.png Mac, Rarity, and Toe-Tapper sing in harmony SS4.png The Wondertones singing in harmony SS4.png Get the Show on the Road Air freshener hangs from rusty rearview mirror SS13.png Applejack and Big McIntosh arrive in the bus SS13.png The bus's sliding door only opens partways SS13.png Applejack forces the bus door all the way open SS13.png Applejack told y'all I'd find us a tour bus SS13.png Applejack presents the Rainbooms' tour bus SS13.png Applejack knocks off the bus's front right tire frame SS13.png AJ watches the tour bus completely break down SS13.png The Rainbooms look at AJ; Big Mac face-palms SS13.png Applejack removing grass from the sideview mirror SS13.png Sunset, AJ, and Mac watch the sideview mirror fall off SS13.png Rainbooms jump for joy; Big Mac gives a thumbs-up SS13.png The_Rainbooms_performing_Get_the_Show_on_the_Road_SS13.png The_Rainbooms_as_silhouettes_in_blinding_light_SS13.png Big_McIntosh_honking_the_bus_horn_SS13.png The_Rainbooms_perform_outside_the_tour_bus_SS13.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together Queen of Clubs Big Mac, Snips, Snails, and Trixie in the RPG club EGDS4.png Big McIntosh rolling several dice EGDS4.png Applejack joins the RPG club EGDS4.png Photo of Applejack and the RPG club EGDS4.png Five to Nine Applejack sliding down the stair railing EGDS25.png Big McIntosh surprised by Applejack EGDS25.png Applejack greeting Big McIntosh EGDS25.png Big McIntosh shrugging his arms EGDS25.png Applejack hanging strings of lights EGDS25.png Big Mac tells AJ about her friends arriving EGDS25.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 1) Fluttershy's Butterflies Big McIntosh running from chickens CYOE2b.png Big Mac looking annoyed at Applejack CYOE2b.png Chicken lays an egg on Big Mac's head CYOE2b.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 2) Wake-Up! Big_Mac_holding_a_cup_of_coffee_CYOE11a.png Applejack__not_in_so_many_words__CYOE11a.png Apple-shaped_iris_out_on_Big_Mac's_wink_CYOE11a.png The Last Drop Big McIntosh in the music festival crowd CYOE12.png DJ Pon-3 giving concert at Starswirled CYOE12.png Big Mac, Sunset, and Fluttershy in the crowd CYOE12.png Spotlight shines on Mac, Sunset, and Fluttershy CYOE12.png Big Mac, Sunset, and Mac in the spotlight CYOE12.png Sunset Shimmer "is this her surprise?" CYOE12.png Fluttershy "she wants us to come on stage" CYOE12.png Sunset Shimmer "we are the interactive!" CYOE12.png Big McIntosh excited "eeyup!" CYOE12.png Big Mac and Fluttershy look at Sunset CYOE12b.png Sunset Shimmer runs to the stage CYOE12a.png Crowd cheering for Sunset Shimmer CYOE12a.png Big Mac and Sunset look at Fluttershy CYOE12b.png Sunset Shimmer supporting Fluttershy CYOE12b.png Fluttershy heading to the stage CYOE12b.png Big Mac and Sunset worried about Fluttershy CYOE12b.png Crowd cheering for Fluttershy CYOE12b.png Big Mac and Sunset Shimmer surprised CYOE12b.png Big Mac and Sunset Shimmer impressed CYOE12b.png Sunset and Fluttershy look at Big Mac CYOE12c.png Big McIntosh heading to the stage CYOE12c.png Big McIntosh running onto the stage CYOE12c.png Banjo flies into Big McIntosh's hands CYOE12c.png Big McIntosh holding a banjo CYOE12c.png DJ Pon-3 encouraging Big McIntosh CYOE12c.png Big McIntosh looking at his banjo CYOE12c.png Big McIntosh looking at the crowd CYOE12c.png Big Mac taking a calming breath CYOE12c.png Big McIntosh starts playing the banjo CYOE12c.png Big Mac and DJ performing together CYOE12c.png Big McIntosh and DJ Pon-3 on stage CYOE12c.png Big McIntosh gives a confident "eeyup!" CYOE12c.png Big McIntosh strumming his banjo CYOE12c.png Big Mac playing on neon backdrop CYOE12c.png Big McIntosh dancing with his banjo CYOE12c.png Big Mac plays next to neon apple trees CYOE12c.png Two Big Macs and an apple in neon CYOE12c.png Left Big Mac takes bite out of apple CYOE12c.png Big Mac plays on electronic apple farm CYOE12c.png Giant neon apple appears behind Big Mac CYOE12c.png Big McIntosh finishes his performance CYOE12c.png Big McIntosh looking embarrassed CYOE12c.png Crowd cheering for Big McIntosh CYOE12c.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship AJ, Apple Bloom, and Mac stomp on apples EGROF.png Granny Smith "less chatter, more splatter!" EGROF.png Applejack lying in the applesauce EGROF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Starswirled Music Festival entrance lines EGSBP.png Security guard inspects Valhallen's bag EGSBP.png Sunset sees her line moving slowly EGSBP.png Festival entrance lines on second loop EGSBP.png Category:Character gallery pages